


Messages to Heaven

by ShrimpyChan



Series: ShrimpyChan's HQ Drabble Dump [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Text Messages, im sorry :(, pls forgive me :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Kou's and Dai's anniversary, when...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry :((

**♥** **Kou** **♥**

 

_Let’s get some sleep, babe._

_I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?_

_I can’t wait! I love you!_

**Received 11:04 pm 01/31/2016**

 

_Goodnight, babe. Sweet dreams!_

_I love you so much!_

**Sent 11:06 pm 01/31/2016**

 

_Good morning, Dai. Wake up!!_

_Happy anniversary!!!_

**Received 7:45 am 02/01/2016**

 

_I’m just going to run an errand for mom._

_But I’ll be home real quick! I love you._

**Received 7:47 am 02/01/2016**

 

_See you later, Dai! Get up!!_

**Received 7:48 am 02/01/2016**

 

_Good morning, Kou!_

_Happy anniversary!_

_I have so many plans for us today!_

_I love you so, so, so much!_

**Sent 8:01 am 02/01/2016**

 

_What errand?_

_Be careful, okay?_

_I’ll pick you up later._

_I love you!_

**Sent 8:02 am 02/01/2016**

 

_Text me when you get home, babe._

**Sent 8:03 am 02/01/2016**

 

_Kou, are you home yet?_

**Sent 8:49 am 02/01/2016**

 

_Babe, text me when you’re ready._

_I love you!_

**Sent 9:11 am 02/01/2016**

 

**Outgoing Call**

**♥** **Kou** **♥**

**Call Ended 00:00**

 

_Kou, why aren’t you answering my calls?_

**Sent 9:31 am 02/01/2016**

 

_Babe, can I pick you up now?_

_We’ll be late on our date._

**Sent 9:32 am 02/01/2016**

 

_Kou, babe, my love!_

_Please reply…_

_I’m getting worried…_

**Sent 9:54 am 02/01/2016**

 

_Hello???_

_We’ll be late for our lunch date._

**Sent 10:16 am 02/01/2016**

 

_Kou?_

**Sent 10:30 am 02/01/2016**

 

_Koushi???_

**Sent 10:35 am 02/01/2016**

 

_Love?_

**Sent 10:48 am 02/01/2016**

 

**Incoming Call**

**Soon-to-be-Mother-in-Law**

**Call Ended**

**02:57**

 

_I just got a call from your mom…_

**Sent 11:01 am 02/01/2016**

 

_Please… Kou… Tell me this is all a bad dream…_

_Say something…_

_Anything…_

**Sent 11:15 am 02/01/2016**

 

_Koushi…?_

**Sent 11:16 am 02/01/2016**

 

_I love you so much…_

**Sent 11:20 am 02/01/2016**

 

_Kou…? Remember when you told me how you hated funerals?_

_Because it’s just so depressing?_

_You’re right…_

**Unable to Send**

 

_Hey babe… Happy birthday…_

_I love you so much._

_I miss you everyday._

**Unable to Send**

 

_The old team and I had a little get together._

_All of us wish you were here, Kou…_

**Unable to Send**

 

_That day…_

_It was our sixth anniversary…_

_I was going to propose to you._

_I was going to ask you to spend the rest of our lives together._

_I guess I was too late, huh…?_

_I miss you everyday, my love._

**Unable to Send**

 

_It’s Christmas day, Kou._

_Winter is a lot colder without you here._

**Unable to Send**

 

_It’s my birthday…_

_It’s also New Year’s Eve._

_It’s been almost a year since you…_

_I still think about you everyday, Kou._

_But I can’t move on like this…_

_Why did you have to fly so high…?_

_And leave me all alone here…?_

_I know you’re watching over me._

_I could still feel your warmth at times…_

_I will never forget you, Kou._

_I love you so much, Sugawara Koushi._

_I always will._

**Unable to Send**

 

_Goodbye, my love._

**Unable to Send**

 

**Are you sure you want to  
delete this contact?**

**YES              NO**

**Contact successfully deleted**

**OKAY**

**Author's Note:**

> im so so so so so sorry :((( ///3


End file.
